Supe Mario Superstar Adventures Pilot
by Pikatwig
Summary: A pilot for a possible story with the name. In this pilot, Peach vanishes and the Mario Brothers head off to find her... while running into a ton of Warp Pipe issues...


A Mario story after my last one has hardly been updated. ...I do apologize about that and will try and get back to it one of these days. So… what motivated this? ...well… just thinking about some ideas and I realized I could do some stuff for a Mario story, but this is something of a pilot for the series, 'Super Mario Superstar Adventures'.

I do need to make one thing clear, this is going to be mainly a comedy. There are other genres and it won't be completely comedic, but that is the main focus. I've sat on doing a Mario parody of sorts for a while now, but I'm just gonna post it as a non-parody.

I will comment there will be adaptations of certain games, some original ideas, among others. Well… may as well begin.

Mario belongs to Nintendo, Miyamoto, etc.

* * *

It was another normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the skies were clear, the birds were chirping, the little Toad people were bustling around Toad Town, and all was calm. ...that is, until a yell from Peach's Castle snapped that peace in half.

"Toadsworth, what is it?!" a Toad guard inquired.

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh no! Did Bowser kidnap her again? I was in the bathroom and he promised to not invade while the guards were taking a bathroom break!"

"CALL THE HEROES, NOW!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

Just outside of Toad Town was a rather nice looking two-story house, which had yellow wood, a small brown porch, a white door with a white fence, and a green door. The Toad guard ran up to the door and calmly knocked on it.

Inside the house, on the upper level, were two sleeping individuals. One was in a large green bed and the other was in a smaller red bed, both soundly sleeping. An alarm clock then began to beep on the nightstand of the one in the smaller red bed, which he promptly pressed the 'snooze' button on. The alarm clock then began to go off again, only for the individual to press snooze. Yet again, however, the alarm clock blared, but this time the alarm clock was met with a hammer.

"Mario… did you-a break another one?" the one in the green bed groaned.

The one in the red bed didn't respond as he was back to sleep without much thought. The one in the green bed yawned as he got out of bed and headed down the stairs… only to slip and fall down, roll up, bump into a wall and go tumbling out the door.

"Hi Luigi," the Toad guard greeted.

"Good morning…" Luigi responded as he got up off the ground, "What's-a up?"

"Peach is missing… again…" the guard informed.

"Oh no!" Luigi gasped as he ran back inside to inform his brother, "Mario!"

"...what?"

"Peach is missing again!"

Mario sat up and looked at his brother for a moment before he leapt out of the bed and into his iconic attire, "Let's-a go!"

"Okie dokie!" Luigi responded as he put on is cap.

"Alright guys," the guard Toad smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

"You know, when you said 'Let's-a go', I didn't think you meant to go to Tayce T.'s…" he sighed.

"We just got-a up… give us a beak…" Mario responded as he got served a Fried Egg and Luigi got served a Potato Salad.

"Enjoy boys," she smiled as she left the two to eat before she noticed the guard Toad, "Would you like something?"

"...uh… Fried Shroom, if you'd please,"

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Where were you?" another guard Toad asked.

"Breakfast…" Mario informed, "So… is it Bowser at fault?"

"We don't know. There's no signs of forced entry, no fire trails, no signs of his minions… nothing."

"He must've found a way to get in and do it without those!" Toadsworth gasped.

"Don't-a worry, we got this," Mario smiled as he and Luigi headed off.

* * *

The duo arrived at the ever iconic scenery of World 1-1.

"Smell that air, see those bricks," Luigi began as Mario seemed bored.

"We're-a here how much?"

"I dunno."

"Let's just-a go," Mario sighed as he headed forward and made it over some jumps. Luigi followed suit and the duo made their way through… until Luigi fell down a pit, yelling out something about his shoes being slippery, "Oh my…"

Luigi then was, basically, spat back out of the pit and landed on the other end while unconscious. Mario threw him a One-Up and Luigi got back up "...sorry…"

"We're-a gonna take forever at this-a rate…" Mario sighed as he saw a Pipe, "Warp Pipe?"

"Warp Pipe."

"Warp Pipe!" Mario cheered.

The duo soon got onto the pipe and headed on down.

* * *

The two soon popped out of the pipe.

"Here we come Bow-" Mario began to declare before he looked at their surroundings, "Uh… where are we?"

"Looks like…" Luigi started as he dusted off the side of the pipe, "Daisy's kingdom."

"Looks like we took a wrong turn. Let's-a try again,"

Luigi hopped back up onto the pie and they went back down.

* * *

The two then arrived back out of the pipe.

"Here we come Bow-" Mario began to declare again, but stopped himself upon seeing they were in the sky, "...Cloud Kingdom…"

Thus back down they went.

* * *

They then re-emerged from the pipe nearby a volcano.

"Yes! Here we come Bowser!" Mario declared as he and Luigi hopped off the pipe and ran forward, but stopped upon seeing a Kremling.

"Looks-a like we're on Donkey Kong's island."

Mario growled a little as he took his hammer out and sent the Kremling flying into the air.

"...ok… let's-a try again…" Luigi said as he pushed Mario back onto the pipe and down they went.

* * *

The duo then popped back out of the pipe and were nearby another volcano. Mario looked around, but saw some Yoshis roaming around nearby. The brothers went back down the pipe again.

* * *

The brothers appeared and looked at their surroundings… seeing they were more 2D than before. They were now in Rougeport.

"Wow-a… we certainly took a wrong turn," Luigi commented, now looking to be made out of paper, "Hey, bro, you feel nervous about that water for some reason?"

Mario was silent as he took off his cap and began to tug at his hair, but Luigi stopped that by dragging him back down the pipe. Though, Luigi did pop back out to grab Mario's cap.

* * *

The two next popped out, now back to looking like them, at Sunshine Airport. Mario wordlessly just went back down, while Luigi took a moment to wave to some nearby racers.

* * *

This continued on and on for a while, with the brothers popping up in Boo Woods, Egg Island, an island with a Poison Mushroom Toad House, Star Haven, and back in Toad Town. The duo went back down into the pipe and then saw a rainbow.

"...Rainbow Road!" Luigi cheered, "How about a quick race to calm d-"

Mario grabbed his brother by his collar and they headed back down the pipe.

* * *

"Ok guys, looking good!" a Lakitu told some worker Goombas and Koopas, "Let's get that re-routed by noon, ok?"

"Pipeworks Company!" Mario yelled as he and Luigi arrived out of the pipe, "What is-a wrong with all of the pipes?!"

"Oh, hi Mario. Hi Luigi," the Lakitu waved, "Is there a problem with your pipe travels?"

"Let's-a see… we wanted to go to Bowser's Castle, but ended up in Daisy's Kingdom, the Cloud Kingdom, Donkey Kong Island, Yoshi's Island, Rogueport, Sunshine Airport, Boo Woods, Egg Island, some random island, Star Haven, back in Toad Town and then Rainbow Road! What happened to the pipes?!"

"...yeesh I didn't expect rerouting to be that problematic…" he sighed, "We had to work on re-routing some of the pipes. I do apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused and I can help you get to where you need to go."

"Bowser's. Castle." Mario growled.

"Ok. You two will need Pipe #64. Right to your left," he smiled, with Mario dragging Luigi into the pipe.

* * *

The brothers finally arrived just a short distance away from Bowser's castle. Luigi began to cheer as Mario simply readied his hammer.

"Alright, bro," Luigi began as he took out some binoculars, "Let's-a see what we're up against and make a plan of attack."

"I-a have a plan," Mario responded as he readied his Hammer and some Bom-ombs that he had in his hammerspace, "ATTACK!"

"Uh… ok…" Luigi nodded, seeing how much his brother had gotten riled up from the long day, cautiously following.

Mario bonked the bombs at Bowser's front door and broke it down, seeing the King of Koopas was tending to some Fire Flower plants, "Bowser!"

"Oh? Hi Mario. Is it go-kart day already? Let me check the schedule with Kammy really quick a-"

"Tell us where Peach is!" Mario yelled.

"...somebody must've gotten up on the wrong side of the bed…" Bowser noted.

"Uh… Your Lordliness…" Kammy began, "Mario broke down our door…"

Bowser stared for a moment as it dawned on him. He angrily charged at Mario and began to claw at him while, Mario countered with his hammer. The battle went on for about five minutes with Mario emerging as the victor.

"Your lordliness!" Kammy gasped as she magically flung Mario off, "Are you ok?"

"...my back…" Bowser whimpered.

"Why in the world did you two whippersnappers come here and attack for no reason?!"

"Bowser kidnapped Peach."

"...no he didn't," Kammy informed as she took out a day planner, "Bowser's next kidnapping attempt wasn't until Thursday."

"Oh…" the brothers sighed.

"Looks like we'll need to postpone that…"

"Sorry Bowser," Mario apologized, "I just-a had a long day and thought you were guilty and… sorry. I'll forward any repair costs to your door and any medical bills."

"Thanks…" Bowser responded.

* * *

Mario and Luigi soon reappeared back in Toad Town.

"Think it might've been Tatanga or K. Rool?" Mario asked his brother.

"Who-a knows?" Luigi sighed, "Peach could be anywhere right now…"

"Hi guys," Peach waved as she walked past them.

"Hi Peach," they absentmindedly responded. After a few seconds passed it dawned on them who they were just speaking to and quickly dashed over to her.

"...something the matter?" she asked.

"Where have you been all day?" Mario asked.

"Bookstore," Peach smiled as she showed off some new books she got, "I left a note and went there to look for magic books."

"Ok…" they nodded.

"Why? Where did you two think I was? Kidnapped by Bowser or something?" she jokingly asked as she laughed a little.

Mario and Luigi stared for a moment before they both forced themselves to laugh, not that the princess noticed it was forced, and watched as she walked off.

"...carry me home…" Mario sighed as he bonked himself with his hammer and became smaller.

"Ok…" Luigi nodded as he carried his now smaller brother back home.

* * *

That was a pilot. Lots of things to say in rapid succession, so let's begin.

Mario and Luigi's home is a mixture of the one seen at the start of Superstar Saga (interior) and the one from Paper Mario (exterior), while some characters from Paper Mario were placed here due to familiarity and fondness. ...shame Kammy wasn't in Paper Jam.

The various areas the brothers went to will be appearing in the story, should I get a green-light to make it, and they characters there will be featured. However, Rogueport will be altered to match the more 3D Mario world. The Paper Mario modification was just a one-off gag.

Mario will have a bit of a temper in the story proper, but he's good at keeping it in line… unless he gets set off and things don't improve. Some people have tempers that just grow shorter when things don't go well for them. Luigi will be more of a strategist of sorts, but it's not major. Peach will also be slightly important and will be expanded beyond being a damsel. Just a comment. As for Bowser? Well… he'll switch between mega-villain and sit-com neighbor, depending on what's going on.

Hope you had fun with reading this and let me know if you want to see this as a full story.

Just Live More.


End file.
